


Firework Engagment

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engaged Keith, Engaged Lance, Engagement, Fluff, Gen, ITS 2 AM, M/M, Mpreg, a little earlier this time, pregnant lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance starts to feel sick, Allura and Coran tell the team why.*The one where Lance gets knocked up and engaged, ft. Fluff*Rated T because of Pregnancy.





	Firework Engagment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to see more prego Lanceyo fics and I wrote like 240 words and I knew this own would drag on.

Keith sighed and let himself plop down onto the soft mattress that belonged to his lover Lance, said boy was unconscious and still naked from a very, very,  _passionate,_ love session. The Korean glanced down at the stomach of the Cuban and squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_Was-was that bulge always there?_

He tenderly places a hand on the taller ones stomach, and he confirmed it was a bulge and not some trick of the eye.

He decided to ignore the small part of him that roared with pride as he touched the lump of skin, favoring sleep over thinking.

He forgot about the bulge for the next two months.

* * *

The next time it came up was while everyone was eating, food courtesy of Hunk. Lance had complained about cramps and how Allura should really lay of on training, the others agreed (save Shiro and Keith) to the statement with a nod. He began to play with his food before mustering the courage to eat (He just wasn't hungry for some reason?) And he nearly threw up at the taste, if he had to describe it, it would be those overly stale and overly salty potato chips combined with spoiled sushi.

Not a good mix.

Lance dropped the spoon ,with it making a loud sound which quickly drew attention to the blue paladin, who was covering his mouth and puffing his cheeks out in a way that made him look like a chipmunk 

"Hunk, the sunshine in my darkness, I hate to say this but, when did you think Stale Lays and Spoiled Sushi would make a good mix?" Lance finally managed to force out between gags, the rest to the team looked at him confused.

"The food tastes perfectly normal, what are you talking about-?" Pidge was cut off by Lance hurling out his breakfast on the castles floors, and in an instant everyone had flocked to him, especially Keith.

"Lance, Lance, buddy, if you die by my cooking I will never forgive myself!" The yellow paladin looked extremely guilty, no doubt blaming himself for his best friends sickness.

"S'alright, broskie"

"No one says that any more." Keith had commented

"Well, I'll use it-" He threw up again, his head pounding, no doubt forming some migraine to top off the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then Coran came in,  Allura a second behind. In an instant they were hauling Lance up and readying a pod for him.

As they were changing Lance into the pod-weat. Keith couldn't help but notice the slightly larger bulge on his lovers stomach.

* * *

 

Coran and Allura made quick haste and began to read off the symptoms Lance was showing, and, suprisingly, when Allura turned to face the paladins her face was forged into a wide smile.

"Paladins, this certainly exciting news!" The princess practically squealed and Coran looked very joyous as well. Coran looked at Keith and said something that deepened his curiosity to the situation as well.

"Keith, you should be very honered to have bred so effectively!" Keith was still confused, Shiro was gaping as if what he was hearing  was the most shocking thing in the world.

"Wait, princess, do you mean-?" Pidge was cut off, people really seems to like doing that to them.

"Yes! I am very happy to announce that in around 7 Cycles there will be a new addition to Team Voltron!" Allura was beaming and the rest had finally connected the dots.

"So, if what you are telling me is true. Lance is undergoing symptoms of Pregnancy?"

"Got it right, Number 5!"

"But, that's physically impossible. Lance has no way of giving birth since his organs aren't built the same way a woman is!" This time, Allura answered.

"Alright, here is some history of the Galra for you paladins. Long long ago, hundreds of eons and cycles before my oldest ancestors were born. The Galra were on the brink of extinction, one cause of they're almost-extinction was they're low female Galra count. But as you know, bodies adapt, and Galran seed became able to fertalise different species, even if they were the same "gender", So what I believe is that this adaption has been passed down through generations, and since Keith is part Galra he has sowed his seed into Lance, also giving him a birth canal, it is truly fascinating!"

Keith felt his knees buckle and tears soon came with, the immense joy of knowing he would soon hold his baby- his  _cub,_ in his arms was enough to make him smile broader than he's every smiled before.

He was going to be a dad.

He wondered how Lance would respond?

* * *

 

Needless to say, Lances reaction was strangely calm, there was no yelling in disbelief like he expected, only a calm, stoic face.

_He clutched the brunette tightly in his arms, his boyfriend found a way to fix his footing as soon he was standing on both feet. The team poured into the infirmary, making sure he was okay._

_"In fine guys, really! I've been feeling under the weather lately but it'll pass!"_

_"Um, about that" Keith had finally spoken up "Y-youre bun in the ovens gonna stay for at least 7 more cycles.." Lance seems to catch on after a minute._

_"Will it affect missions?"_

_"Well no, you should still be able to go on missions in the 5th month, maybe the 6th, but 7th is a no no"_

_"Okay." Lance had accepted it and even took pride in the child that was became created inside him._

* * *

Between the 5th month he couldn't go on missions any more, the Braxen Kicks too much for him. And flying made home extremely nauseous, which not only worsened his migraine but he had to take medicine for headaches, he even had his food arranged differently for his child. While everyone had their regular dessert, Lance had gotten the equivalent of garlic knots which he was craving every hour of the day.

The 6th month rolled around and the paladins we're getting by, Lances mood swings got a tad bit worse though.

"I hate your stupid mullet!" Lance exclaimed during one of their friendly bickering sessions, except, his statement oozed venom.

"What would you do if I began to hate you?" Keith had asked teasingly, and was shocked when the blue paladins mood deteriorated, Lance crying at his feet, the team stared in awe at how emotional their teammate was now.

"Please don't hate me!" He had pleaded between sobs.

"I don't hate you, I-I,  _Te Amo"_ He had soothes Lance to sleep that night, singing a Korean lullaby while he rubbed soothing circles on his lovers back.

* * *

 

The 8th month was the most uneventful, they were rarely fighting now, and spent most of their time attending peace conferences with the Galran Prince, Lotor. It was rather peaceful, so the Princess and her advisor had schueduled a trip to see the closest thing to "fireworks" as their comrades had described them as.

It was late at night on this planet, the sky was a dark violet with stars twinkling in its atmosphere, the team laying in the cotton like teal grass. The red and blue paladins listened intently to the song the fireworks were playing, Keith unconsciously rubbing the belly as he listened, the fireworks loud booms were replaced with a song the translator couldn't pick up on, but it didn't matter. The song rolled beautifully off the natives tongue, Keith felt if it as in English it would ruin the song.

So the team sat there, no one disturbing them, but Keith had other plans.

He reached down into his pockets and fumbled for the case, the rest of the team were aware of the situation now and Lance was tearing up. Keith knelt down infront of Lance, opening the case to reveal a beautiful blue ring, gold designs swirling around as a diamond like material sat at the middle of it, beautiful blue embracing it's colors.

Lance was practically jumping for the stars 

"Will You, Lance McClain, take me, Keith Kogane, to be your husband until death do us part" Lance wasted no time hesitating.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Keith slipped the engagment ring onto the Cubans ring figure, before getting up he kissed the swelling stomach, and Lance pouted.

"Jealous?" Keith had teased his now-fiance 

"Maybe..?"

"Well, then" Keith brought they're lips together and fireworks exploded (literaly) They're friends cheered the now engaged couple and soon to be parents, each congratulating them.

* * *

 

When the 9th month almost became 10th everyone became tense, they were always making glances at his stomach, as if he would go into labor right then and there.

Which, of course, he did.

He fell to his knees, some of his water leaking from beneath him. The contractions had already begun to start and he cried out in pain. Pidge had immediately called Coran and Keith and in no time at all, Lance was on the operating table, painkillers and desensitizers in all they're glory. Keith was on the other side of the medical bay, he couldn't bear to hear his fiance in pain. A series of --

"Push, Lance!" From Allura and a grunt in response from Lance. After what felt like hours Coran allowed them to see him.

When Keith entered he felt his heart almost come to a stop. In Lances arms was an unfamiliar bundle of sheets which Lance gazed fondly at. The child made grabby notions with its hand and whined, Galra instincts kicking in he responded to his cubs call and let it grab his finger with its tiny palm.

"Congratulations! It is a health baby girl, what would you like to name her?"

The two men stared at the child for a moment longer , then at each other.

"Katherine Rosa Kogane" They filed in under the name required tag. The team left they're gifts and little comments and left, leaving the 3 family members alone.

"I love you-" Lance placed a kiss on Keith's cheek. 

"And I love this little munchkin too!" He booped the childs nose with his thumb. Keith's heart felt like exploding, so he embraced his fiance for a long time, relishing in the presence of his child and fiance.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
